


trina helps mendel

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, I wrote this a while ago, Trina - Freeform, Trindel, and i feel like posting it now, and this fic was born, did i write this after a nightmare yes yes i did, i just thought, mendel - Freeform, omg mendel helps trina after nightmares all the time, pls enjoy, so here you go, what if she helped him, yeah this is just a hurt comfort trindel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: “Baby, just breathe- Can you breathe?”He couldn’t answer.“Here’s what we’re gonna do, mkay? You’re gonna give me one squeeze around the waist for yes, and two squeezes for no. Can you do that?”aka mendel is afraid and trina is trying her bestsome mature contenttw// nightmares and panic attacks, not being able to breathe
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	trina helps mendel

Mendel lightly shook Trina awake. 

“Trin- Trina? Please wake up, Please-“

Trina opened her eyes. 

“Hmm?”

She turned around to see Mendel with fearful eyes and tear-ridden cheeks. 

“Are you- ‘Del! Baby, cmere-“

She whipped around in bed, placing her hands on his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

Mendel tried to speak but choked on his words. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried. 

Trina snaked her arms around his back, whispering in his ear. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay! I’m right here, I don’t know what happened, but I’m your Trina and I’m right here.”

Mendel gave her waist a small squeeze with his arms, which were already holding her  
in an iron grip. Trina felt the wind being knocked out of her but it was no matter. Her husband was upset and she could deal with it until he was okay. 

“Baby, just breathe- Can you breathe?”

He couldn’t answer. 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do, mkay? You’re gonna give me one squeeze around the waist for yes, and two squeezes for no. Can you do that?”

Trina felt a small pressure around her waist. 

“Good! Alright, can you breathe?”

Two consecutive pressures.

“Would you like me to try and help?”

One pressure, and then a heaving sob.

“Oh, I know, love, I know,” Trina rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

“Okay, we’re going to breathe in for four, hold for four, and breathe out for eight. Got it?”

One small squeeze.

“Okay, ready? One, two, three, four, hold one, two, three, four, exhale one, two, three-“

Trina could feel his chest rising and falling against hers, and she lightly traced her fingers across his back as he breathed. 

“Alright, you’re doing great! Once more?”

He squeezed her back again. 

“Alright, one, two, three-“

Trina and Mendel clung to each other, laying in bed at three in the morning. She had no clue what was happening, but she was determined to help Mendel however she could. 

“Once more, or are you okay?”

“M’okay, just a bad dream,” he muttered into her shoulder. 

Trina pulled away from him for a second, leaning back in to press a small kiss to his lips. 

“I’m proud of you, baby.”

She leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. 

“D’you wanna tell me what happened?”

Mendel looked fearful again, so she let it go and wrapped her arms around him again. She snuggled into his side, laying at his side, promising to never let go. 

“Is there anything we can do to take your mind off of it?”

“Uhm- I dunno...”

“We could just sleep? Go eat something? Have sex-?”

They laughed. 

“Let’s just- go back to sleep. Although I might take you up on that last offer later-“

“Mhm...” Trina laid her head down next to his. “I can’t wait.”

She fought off sleep until she was sure Mendel wasn’t awake. She stared at him, at his peaceful face. She felt the feeling of his arms around her. She buried her head in his neck, feeling, smelling. 

She finally understood what his nightmare had been about. 

Trina’s eyes went wide and she drew a sharp breath. Mendel seemed to sense this, stirring beside her, tightening his arms around her. 

“Del?”

“Yes, darling?”

“The nightmare, was it about me?”

Mendel was silent for a moment.   
“Possibly. But, please don’t feel bad Trin, please don’t, I never meant to make you upset- I should have just dealt with it on my own, god, I’m such an idiot, Tee, I’m so sorry...”

A small stream of tears fell from Trina’s eyes as Mendel rambled. 

“Shhh-“ she quieted him, wrapping one of her arms around his waist.   
“I’m not going anywhere, ever. You’re stuck with me.”

Mendel lightly smiled at her.   
“No one else I’d rather be stuck with.”

She laid her head down on his chest. Neither of them slept the rest of the night. They simply laid in each other’s presence, not wanting to leave the warm bubble of love they had created under their covers.

Long after the sun had risen, when they could no longer ignore the responsibilities of life that came tiptoeing through the shafts of bright sunlight in the windows, Trina gave Mendel a small kiss. 

“So, back to the offer from last night-“


End file.
